leather and skin
by crearealidad
Summary: Even now, I'm not sure which part of it got to me the worst - the idea of being punished for my snooping or the fact that it would be Kate Beckett administering my punishment...


This story was written in response to the Castle Winter 2012 Hiatus Kink Meme over on LJ at the kinkofthecastle comm. The prompt asked for the following: Beckett/Alexis. NC-17, Alexis never thought she was submissive until she was caught snooping in Kate's bag and punished. Maybe have interesting things in the bag like handcuffs, dildos, etc?

My disclaimer on this story is that this story is set in the future, when Alexis is a Junior in college. Castle and Beckett have either a)parted ways romantically or b) never were together (otherwise this story would require a lot more angst...) It's also set in a complete different universe from my other Alexis/Beckett fic "Like to See You" (which I have been working on, but slowly).

Further more, those with objections to fairly light domination/submission should stay away from this story, as should those not of a legal age to view such things.

* * *

I have no idea why I did it. She never just casually left her things lying around but today, she'd left her leather satchel on the kitchen island, the flap hanging open as if it were just calling out to be investigated when she excused herself to the restroom. I'd been gone for almost four months, studying abroad in France, and even before that, I hadn't really seen Kate Beckett since I'd gone away to college almost three years earlier. But Dad was stuck in Denver, a snowstorm delaying his return from his latest book tour, and he'd asked her to pick me up at the airport. I was surprised, to say the least, when she accompanied me back to the loft, following me inside with the promise of ordering me whatever I wanted for dinner. The whole situation felt weird, especially with the loft so quiet and empty with both Dad and Grams out of town.

So perhaps it was that strangeness that had me leaning against the island, eyeing the contents of her purse. With a quick glance towards the upstairs bathroom door to confirm she was still occupied, I surveyed the contents carefully. There was a flip-top notebook, her phone, keys, and a small zip-up bag which likely held pens or make-up that was nestled against her plain leather wallet. Nothing surprising there. But something near the bottom, mostly hidden by the lining and her notebook caught the light just as I was about to pull back. It was bright pink and made of rubber or plastic with a rounded tip that was perhaps an inch wide at the widest point. I sucked in a breath, and before I could talk myself out of it, I was shifting the contents of her purse with one hand until it revealed the object to be a flexible dildo wrapped in what seemed to be a black leather harness of some sort with silver fastenings.

I couldn't stop gaping at the sight of it – such a bright pink thing in the dark depths of her purse – as my awareness of its purpose growing with each passing second. My breath quickened as my mind supplied the image of that thing hanging on Detective Beckett, stirring up all those forgotten flutters of a girlhood crush long forgotten. It had never been any more than that and it had quickly faded as the reality of Kate Beckett's past had wreaked havoc on my family. But just like that, all those adoring thoughts came rushing back in a far more adult way.

When Kate emerged from the bathroom, the sound of the door forcing a gasp from my lips as I sucked in desperately needed air, I was still stuck in place; my face burning with something between embarrassment and arousal until I heard her echo my own gasp from the stairs.

"Alexis!"

I leapt back from the counter in shock at the sharpness of her tone, finally tearing my eyes up to find her stalking her way towards me, her boots clicking heavily against the hardwood.

Backing up rapidly until I hit the counter somewhere near the sink, I started to stammer, my mouth unable to stop as she made her way towards me. "I'm so so sorry, Detective Becket… I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't think-"

My voice cut out as she stepped between myself and her bag, snatching the satchel from the counter, an angry scowl creasing her elegant features. I almost didn't hear her over the sound of my hear hammering in my chest when she snarled out, "You certainly didn't." Her expression darkening, she held the satchel in one hand, shoving the other inside the bag to dig around until she jerks the dildo and its harness free with a frustrated growl. The thing flopped awkwardly as she proffered it in the small space between us, her eyes locked with mine as she muttered half under her breath, "What is it with this family and your need to _touch everything_…"

The satchel slammed down to the floor then at my feet, punctuating her statement enough that I felt my back straighten up in response. I think at that point I let out a squeak of fear, meaning to say something else, anything to excuse or apologize for my behavior, but was completely unable to manage it. With shaking fingers, I gripped the counter behind me, wishing the ground would swallow me up in that moment, or that Grams or Dad would come bursting through the door and diffuse the tension that had a strangling hold on my throat. I couldn't look at her anymore, shame making my ears burn and ducked my head down.

"What, now you don't want to look at it?" she questioned and I watched her black boots take a heavy step closer, effectively trapping me against the sink. It was frightening the way my body responded to her proximity, threatening and looming as it was. I was wound so tight with something akin to fear that I had no idea what to do with the dampness and heat that was starting to pool between my thighs.

"Answer me, Alexis. Don't you want to look at it?"

The question was lighter, almost teasing, and only served to increase that ache that was quickly surging through my body. God, I was dying of shame right there and I tried to swallow around the lump that was stuck in the back of my throat as I tried to shake my head no.

"Look at me, Alexis," she murmured, softer still than her question and my head snapped up instinctively to find her mouth curved in a smirking grin and that nearly neon pink dildo just inches from my face. When I obeyed her command, the grin spread, her eyes softening slightly as she lowered the toy and set it on the counter beside me.

I had to try to get my breathing under control; I was on the verge of hyperventilating and it was only worsening the blush that was likely staining my face a deeper, darker red than my hair. Opening my mouth, I tried once more to form words, "Look, Kate-"

Those grinning lips quickly pressed tight, her eyes squinting at me as they swept deliberately down my body, lingering with deliberate intent at my chest and my now erect nipples, then once more at the place where my thighs were squeezing together in a futile attempt to quell the throbbing need that was swelling in response to her. "Someone should really teach you a lesson," she remarked in a tight, clipped voice.

My eyes slipped shut as I tightened my grip on the edge of the counter, feeling my knees starting turn to jelly as she stepped closer still. The smell of the leather of her jacket filled my senses as I felt her leaning in towards me. Then it was the heat of her breath against my cheek, lingering and drifting until it was gusting against my ear, that completely short circuited my thought processes. I don't know how I stayed upright as she brushed her lips softly against the shell of my ear before whispering, "What do you think, Alexis? Do you need to be punished?"

To be clear, I've never even considered the idea of being submissive. I'd never even considered the possibility that I was into anything anywhere near as kinky as being punished, but judging from the way her suggestion flooded my underwear with damp heat or the rough moan that erupted from my throat in that moment, I was certainly very into it. Even now, I'm not sure which part of it got to me the worst - the idea of being punished for my snooping or the fact that it would be Kate Beckett administering my punishment – either way, she got the message.

Part of me was braced for something rough and abrupt, flashing through scenarios of Kate shoving me down to the floor or spinning me with a jerk of my arm to face the counter before bending me over it, but instead, her first move was gentle, her fingers skimming up the fabric of my jacket with just enough pressure to feel it through the layers. Her mouth was still near my ear, heating the sensitive area.

My breathing was all staggered gasps as her hand drifted to the collar of my jacket, giving it a gentle tug until I released my grip on the counter and took a step forward. "Go hang up your jacket and then meet me up in your room," she whispered gently in my ear, her voice all softness and velvet as her hand swept downward, skimming along the strip of my shirt showing through my unbuttoned jacket. With that, she took a step back, picking up the bag from the floor and setting it back up on the counter.

When she found I still hadn't moved, one corner of her mouth quirked upward as she touched my chin. "Oh, and don't forget to bring that toy you were so fascinated by," she teased before dropping her hand.

She left me there, taking her bag over to the coat closet and tucking it inside before slipping off her leather jacket. When she turned to check on me, I finally re-found my ability to function, blindly snatching the strap-on dildo as I moved towards the stairs, forcing myself to ignore the reality of just what I had gripped tightly in my fingers and of what might be in store for me.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, she seemed satisfied with my actions and had turned to the closet to finish stowing away her things.

In the back of my mind, I was freaking out, but I swallowed it down because over-thinking this was definitely not going to help. I was being driven mostly by arousal and partially by the need to not feel like an inexperienced kid in front of the indomitable Kate Beckett and delving into the concept that she had at one point had some sort of… relations with my father would only serve to complicate an already complicated situation that I _really_ didn't want to stop. It really didn't matter that I had no idea what she planned to do; I was hooked on the heady, drunken sensation of need and I knew that I couldn't stop what was about to happen.

Entering my bedroom though, I was stopped dead with the realization of just how much it still looked like the room of a teenage girl who's father had encouraged all things creative. I was stopped a few steps past the threshold, the dildo still dangling from my fingers as my eyes swept over the photo collages and posters and the mountain of stuffed animals still stacked in pyramid form into the window ledge, when I heard her footsteps behind me.

If she noticed the girlishness of the space, she said nothing, stomping my self-conscious thoughts with a firm hand which landed on my shoulder before skimming up along my neck. Everything about the touch felt possessive and the sensation shivered down my spine and had me quivering with uncertainty as she stepped closer still, her breasts jutting against the back of my arm.

"Do you need to be punished, Alexis?"

That deep, silky voice was back, so gentle that it had no right to sound so downright threatening. As my body tightened in response, I felt her grip on the back of my neck tighten slightly, her fingers caressing downward until they were splayed across the back of my shoulder blades.

Meekly, I nodded, not sure how to respond to that. It's not like I'd ever done anything like this and from the way she was pressing her fingers into my muscles until I couldn't help but pull my shoulders back to stand more fully upright, she most certainly had done this more than a few times.

Kate's hand skimmed downward then, trailing her cool fingers along the heated skin of my waist until goosebumps prickled along my limbs as she asked, "Have you ever seen one of those before?"

All I could do was nod dumbly, my fingers stiffening around the leather straps from which the dildo dangled. While I owned a small vibrator, I'd never actually seen something like this in person, only in pictures glimpsed while blushing furiously with a few of my girlfriends from college with far more bravado about their sexuality than I had.

Her fingers departed from my skin then and I didn't dare reopen my eyes as I sensed her moving around me. "So you recognized it then… I saw how _excited_ it made you. I'd be willing to bet that you're rather wet…"

The last part came out in a low, hushed tone that left me tingling and painfully aware of just how right she was. I could hear her moving around my room at this point, far enough away from me that I dared to let my eyes squint open to find her eyeing the surface of my desk with her back towards me.

"There's no need to feel ashamed of being aroused, you know. Of snooping, yes. But you're a healthy young woman – I'd be surprised if you weren't at least a little heated… from curiosity if nothing else."

The words dripped all too casually from her lips as she let her fingers trail along the front edge of my desk. "And if you're a good girl, I might even let you try it out…"

I nearly dropped the toy then, my heart leaping up into my throat and strangling a strange noise from it. At that moment, she spun around to face me and I was nearly knocked down again by the look in her eyes. While she held her expression in a stern, predatory glare, there was no mistaking the warm flush to her cheeks and her dilated pupils. She was enjoying this, probably even aroused, and I hadn't even touched her.

Confusion flooded my mind then, swaying in place as I tried to figure out if I was supposed to be moving or staying in place and was so grateful when she left my desk and returned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder that definitely meant _don't move_. Licking my lips, I watched her face as her hand strayed downward, gently extricating the harness from my fingers before setting it on the bed behind her.

"You really shouldn't have gone snooping in my purse like that, Alexis," she scolded with a soft cluck of her tongue. "I don't just allow anyone to see my toys…" Her eyes dropped from mine then as she brought her hands to the hem of my sweater and tugged me towards her until our faces were inches apart.

"If you want me to stop, you need to say so, Alexis," she whispered softly, her breath swirling against my cheek as her hands played along the hem of my sweater. "Otherwise it is time for your punishment."

She had to hear how hard I swallowed then. I gulped once, then again, trying to find words. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me to stop this, that this was going to make a complete mess of things, but clearly my hormones were in control of my voice as well as the rest of my body as I felt myself straighten up a bit taller before answering her. "I'm ready, Kate."

Her head lifted to bring her eyes back to mine then and I wondered if she was having as much of an internal struggle over this as I was. She'd always been a bit of a mystery to me and so when she suddenly leaned in to burn a rough kiss against my mouth, I was beyond shocked. I gave into it immediately, letting her mouth press mine open as her drove themselves under my sweater to find a firm hold on my waist. My mind fully lost the battle at that moment as her hips rocked forward against my own, her teeth scraping roughly against my lower lip.

There was no denying just how aroused I was by that point. As she broke off the kiss, I could feel the muscles of my inner thighs quivering with the intensity of my excitement. She was sporting this smug smile then as her fingers slipped into the waist band of my slacks, finding their way to the button and loosening them. Before I knew what was happening, she had my pants around my ankles and her hand was skimming along the fronts of my thighs.

"You are very wet… " she remarked, two of her fingers slipping between my thighs then up until they were skimming against the damp crotch of my panties, pressing just hard enough to cause the fabric to drag against my wet folds. They were gone just as quickly, dragging a whimper from my lips in their wake. The smell of my arousal was overwhelming as she let her wet fingers drag against my skin as I stepped out of the slacks around my feet.

Her other hand took my wrist then and I followed blindly as she led me to the bed. Then she was sitting down on the edge, lifting one long leg over the other to cross them. "Go ahead and take off the rest of those clothes now, Alexis."

I couldn't look at her as I obeyed.

She was watching so closely that even with my eyes purposefully on the floor, I could nearly feel her gaze as I tugged off my sweater and then my bra. Her intensity and confidence were overwhelming in the face of my shaking uncertainty. It felt so good to give into it, to let her guide me through this entire situation. Part of me wondered if perhaps I should be afraid, letting her have so much power over me as I blindly obeyed her commands, but it was easily defeated by the ever increasing state of arousal that had me shaking so hard that even undressing myself seemed to be a difficult task.

That burning blush returned as I pushed down my underwear, the dampness trying to keep the fabric clung against my slit. I'd never undressed like this in front of someone – stark, clear lighting with them sitting there and just _watching me_, observing every detail and I desperately wanted to cover myself as she appraised me.

Without looking at her, I had no idea what she thought other than the soft, humming sound she emitted as I righted myself after bending down to free my underwear from my foot. While I worried at how she might feel about the freckles that were gathered in various patches over my skin, she reached out and took hold of my wrist, tugging me forward until I felt my knees collide awkwardly with the tip of her boot.

"Bend over my lap, Alexis," she said stiffly, a bit of that sharp tone from early creeping back into her voice. I obeyed quickly, awkwardly shuffling my feet until my hips were settled against the top of her denim-clad thigh and I could feel the heat rushing to my head from being bent over so far. It only got worse when her hand found the back of my thigh and skimmed unabashedly upwards, her fingers skimming across the surface of my very wet folds and my muscles involuntarily tightened in response.

"You have very lovely skin, you know. It's a shame I have to punish you," she chided gently, her fingers caressing the backs of my thighs gently. I had to squirm as her touch pushed me to a more intense level of arousal, my body nearly jerking with each swirl of her finger tips.

A sharp slap suddenly landed just below my ass and a yelp burst from my lips. "But I do need to make sure that you've learned your lesson, Miss," she continued her statement as her hand gently soothed the spot that was still stinging.

My breath was growing more ragged as her fingers lifted once more, hovering before landing a slightly sharper slap on the exact same spot on the opposite thigh. It's embarrassing how I squeaked in response, my hips grinding down against her thigh. Four more slaps landed a bit higher in quick succession until I was gasping loudly, shocked to find that I could almost feel the wetness dripping out of me. The throbbing inside of me was growing so strong that I wanted to beg her to touch me somewhere more intimate, but her hand was gently massaging and stroking my aching skin and I wondered if the hits had been enough to redden the skin there.

"Are you sorry for snooping, Miss?" she asked, her fingers drifting so close to my wet labia that I couldn't help but rise up on my toes, straining to guide her fingers to where I needed them.

"Yes, yes. I'm very very sorry," I huffed out harshly, amazed at how rough my voice sounded.

A light, stinging slap suddenly bit at the sensitive skin of my slit, choking off my words. The skin was so wet, I could feel my ache growing instantly.

"I need to be sure that you've learned your lesson. Now," she explained gently as her hand suddenly appeared in front of my face. I could see the fingers glistening from my pussy and barely had time to respond before she was pressing them against my lips. "Clean up my hand so that I can finish your punishment."

I didn't even recognize the sound of my own voice as I whimpered, my lips sucking those long, delicate fingers into my mouth, the salty taste of my own arousal heady on my tongue. As I sucked at her fingers, I felt her other hand beginning to spank my ass repeatedly, alternating from one side to the other with increasing intensity until I felt tears threatening my eyes as my skin ached and burned under her touch.

It wasn't until she stopped that I realized I'd been making a grunting, strangled sound with each slap, nearly twenty in all. I was shaking and I was so warm that there was a bit of sweat clinging to my forehead by the time she withdrew her fingers from my mouth and brought her hands down on my tingling skin, pressing slow, smooth circles against it to sooth away the pain. "Very good…" she mumbled quietly, her fingers venturing closer and closer to where I needed them, but not quite getting there.

"Please," I groaned, my hips pressing down against her thigh, rocking against her touch on instinct. I didn't understand why I was so close to orgasm, but there was no denying the way my body was humming with it and I struggled to calm my desperate maneuvers.

"Please what?" she asked, a slight tease to her tone as her fingers traced just along the outside edge of my slit, hovering too light and gentle to satisfy.

I didn't even know how to ask for what I wanted even if I'd been able to form words, so all that came out of my mouth in that moment was a desperate, whimpering sound that made her shift beneath me, a soft moan escaping her lips in reply. "I suppose I can let you off lightly this time…" she offered then, her fingers teasing so very close that if I could have gotten just a bit more leverage, I might have been able to drive them against my clit.

When she suddenly stood, her firm grip on my upper arm the only thing that kept me from slamming to the floor, I found myself shocked at her strength as she turned me in place and had me bent across the bed before I could even catch up. Then I felt two fingers sliding along my slit, teasing my clit lightly with each slow up then down stroke. It was such a delicate touch that I strained to push back against it, but her other hand came firmly to my waist and held me steady as she drew a series of moans from me.

"I think, that you need to be fucked," she said harshly, letting her fingers dip just barely inside of me before continuing their torturously slow path. I had nearly forgotten the toy until that moment and I couldn't help but turn my head to eye it lying where she'd left it and I'm so distracted in studying it and imagining how it would feel pushing into me that I don't notice when her fingers withdraw or the sound of her removing her clothing in quick order until I see her underwear come to rest next to the toy, directly in my line of vision.

And then she stepped into view, gloriously nude. It's shocking to see her like that, the coppery mound of curls at the apex of her thighs only a few feet in front of me at eye level. My eyes drifted upwards, fascinated with her body and dark, rosy hue of her nipples. When I finally reached her face, I found her smiling with this near cocky grin. The woman certainly had confidence in her body in a way I could only imagine.

She held my gaze then as she reached out and picked up the toy, carefully untangling the straps until she lifted it in front of herself and had to look down as she stepped into the two loops for her legs, pulling them upwards. The bright pink dildo still bordered on hilarious as it hung from the front of her hips on a heavy leather harness, but I barely noticed as I watched her breasts jut forward as she reached behind herself to fasten the waist strap and tighten the buckles until the base of it was firmly tightened against her.

When she moved once more behind me, I was shocked to feel how thick the head of the toy felt against my clit compared to her fingers. Sitting in her purse, it hadn't seemed all that big, but out of sight and pressing against the small nub of my nerves, I squirmed with the awareness that she was going to actually push that inside of me. I wasn't a virgin, but by comparison to a real penis, the toy felt harder, thicker, but the nervousness only served to heighten my excitement and my hips rocked against the friction of their own volition.

She pressed it into me gently, her fingers working against me, spreading my wetness along the shaft of the toy until it eased in without catching. Breathless, I sucked in a long breath as she moved one hand up to my hip, gripping tightly as I felt the other hand gripping the base of the toy, grazing against my clit as she began to slowly ease the dildo in and out of my wet entrance. I felt so full, but I had no way to judge just how deep she buried it inside of me and my mind wasn't exactly working on full power. By the time she finally started to move with a bit more speed, the leather base creating a strange sort of tugging friction against my skin, I was gripping to the sheets and building so quickly toward orgasm that I could scarcely breathe.

Moans and gasps were all that I managed as I finally came, burying my sounds against the mattress as I felt her hand slipping from my waist to stroke the skin along my side and back as I shuddered and arched against the thick toy that was beginning to cause a near painful ache inside of me. It wasn't until I started coming back down, my muscles twitching and tingling with a deep sense of relief that I really realized the reality of what I had just done, the skin of my ass and thighs still tingling with a heated sting from my punishment.

"Oh, god…" I groaned, my face still pressed down into the sheets, a whole new kind of embarrassment flooding my body as I felt Kate's hips slowly pulling back until the toy slipped out of me with a wet, squishing sound. I didn't dare move, just stayed where she left me as I listened to the sound of her unbuckling the harness.

Then suddenly her hand was back, trailing soft lines across my back, and somehow I managed to turn myself over on my back to find her hovering over me and I could see that some of her control seemed to have slipped, her eyes wild and flicking across my bare skin. When she finally spoke, her palm flattening against my stomach and sweeping up towards my breasts, her voice was harsh and heavy with arousal. "You really should thank me for teaching you such a valuable lesson," she hushed out between breaths, her fingers finding my nipple and twisting it with a gentle grip.

My eyes flicked downwards, back to that small, cropped patch of curls on her thighs, aware of the glistening wetness that clung to them. I wasn't sure how to do what she wanted and my uncertainty must have been all over my face because her hand drifted away from my breast and found my wrist, pulling me upright. She bent over me, molding her hand against my own and pulling it until it was against her shoulder. As she kissed me, her hand lead my own downward, guiding me in cupping her breast, squeezing and stroking on a trail towards her center. When her hand moved my fingers into the wet folds of her slit, I had to swallow down the moan she forced into my mouth, nearly choking at the shock of feeling her tongue entering my mouth. My fingers twitched, trying to find friction against her clit as her hips ground against them.

"Fuck, like that," she muttered as she yanked herself back from me, leaving my hand to find its own friction against the too slick nub of her clit. Arching up, she rocked against my touch as I gave in to the desire to taste the smooth skin of her stomach. When my mouth lifted to the tight tip of her nipple, sucking, and then nipping when the rough suction seemed to urge her on, she wound her fingers into my hair, pulling me tight against her chest.

It was unbelievable how quickly she rose towards her orgasm, her thighs tightening around my fingers, practically trapping them against herself as she shuddered and tugged at my hair.

It only took only a few short minutes of heavy breaths and my fingers tracing the lingering thrumming of her pulse in her clit for the awkwardness to set in and by the time she started untangling her fingers from my hair, my stomach was tight with uncertainty and tension. As I dared to look up at her, I was surprised to find that she was smiling broadly with affection as she gently smoothed my hair back from my face. When she then slid onto the bed next to me with a gentle hug, I shoved it all aside, thinking that morning would be soon enough to deal with what happened next.


End file.
